One shot
by StarsBurnBright
Summary: hello this is a MR one-shot with some faxness.


**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this Maximum Ride short story with some fax!**

MPOV

I plopped down on my bed with a small 'Thunk' sound. How much more of this saving the world crap can I take? This last month has been the worst so far. The voice has been screaming at me nonstop to save the world but I don't know how because it just has to been all sneaky and stuff.

I sighed and closed my eyes letting the bed mold around my figure. I keep thinking about how Fang tried to kiss me and how I ran off like a huge wuss because I was confused. I still am confused but I keep getting this awful feeling at the base of my stomach whenever I looked at Fang because ever since that kiss, we haven't been talking to each other and I bet the kids felt the tension and uneasiness in the air because they have all been oddly quiet. Yeah even motor mouth Nudge doesn't speak that often.

I can't take any more of this crap! Everyone has been pushing me to do something I don't even know how to do. I hate the way I feel whenever I look at my flock now because I know I am the one who has caused them most of their suffering and I hate the way I feel whenever I look at Fang and see pain in his eyes knowing that I caused it all.

I closed my eyes as I felt hot tears slip out of them. I cause everyone the pain and suffering they are feeling now. Why am I supposed to save the world when I feel like I am the one destroying it? I couldn't take any more of this disastrous life that I live in.

FPOV

This past month has been extremely bad between me and Max. I don't know why she hated me so much but ever since I tried to kiss her she hasn't talked to me. I missed Max's angelic voice when she talked or the way she smiles but this month she has seemed extremely depressed and I want nothing more than to comfort her and tell her everything is okay but I knew I couldn't.

I punched my pillow in anger one last time before I crashed down onto my bed. Max didn't do anything to deserve what has happened to her. She didn't deserve to go through the trouble of saving the world even if she was supposed. I couldn't stand to see Max the way she was and every time I looked at her heartbroken and confused eyes I feel like I have been stabbed in the heart. I need to talk to Max and make everything a little better so Max and the rest of the flock wouldn't be like the way they were.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my door. I inched my way across the old and gloomy hallway in till I stood before Max's door.

I slowly opened the door and held back a gasp at the scene before me.

MPOV

I sat in the corner of my room with my knees pushed close to my chest and hot tears falling down my face. I couldn't go on anymore. The pain and suffering I have been going through was too much for me and I was just another small building that has crashed down to nothing but ash and miserable pain.

I grabbed a hold of a small knife and look at it before looking at my arm that I had once cut before trying to take a chip out. I put a tighter hold on the knife and dragged it over the now open wound. I kept dragging the knife down my arm in till I reached the end of that scar.

I chunked the knife at the wall and looked at my arm that was now gushing blood out of it at a rapid pace. I pulled myself tighter in the corner and sobbed on my wobbly knees.

I sat there for a few more seconds till I heard someone coming down the hall but I could care less. The walking noise stopped right in front of my door but I didn't stop sobbing into my wobbly knees. I sucked in a deep breath as the door croaked open and saw Fang appear on the other side of it.

FPOV

I looked with my wide eyes and saw Max in the corner of the room crying her eyes out. I took in the scene in front of me but what caught my attention the most was the small pool of blood on the floor slowly surrounding her.

"M-Max what did you do!" I yelled out has I ran over to her. I crouched beside her sobbing figure but she didn't even make a sound.

I picked up her arm and saw the wound she had cut into herself and I gasped at how much blood she lost. I looked around the room and a few feet away from her was a small knife with blood stained on it.

"Max why did you do this? What's wrong?" I looked at her helpless body on the ground and couldn't help but feel my stomach tie into a knot. She looked at me and I saw the emotions in her eyes. She was scared, confused, pained, and regretful.

"I-I'm sorry Fang! I'm so confused and lost and tired! I don't k-know h-how I am supposed to save the w-world and I f-feel like…" She paused to wipe her nose. "I feel like I'm the one w-who has been causing a-all o-of the pain and t-torture in you and the Flock's lives a-and I just don't know how to stop all o-of t-this!" A new round of tears broke through and she began crying even harder then before.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay Max. The Flock would be lost without you." I stroked some hair out of her face and lifted her head so she could see my face. "I would be lost without you Max."

She pulled me into a tight hug and we both sat there for a few minutes just comforting each other and trying to calm down some. I looked at her face and wiped some stray tears from her eyes.

"Max?" I asked in a voice close to a whisper. She look up at me and said in a hoarse voice, "What?"

I sucked in a deep breath. "I love you Max. I love you with all of my heart and it kills me to see you like this because every time you're sad I feel like I have been stabbed in the heart. I would be lost and in a complete mess if I were to ever lose you and you have been my best friend all my life and always will be. I love you Max and understand if you don't feel the same way but I had to let you know how I've been feeling about you." I looked down at her face and I could tell she was surprised.

I felt regret rush through me like a tidal wave and I was about to apologize when Max crashed her lips down on mine. I was stunned at first but after a few seconds my mind registered what just happened and I kissed her back with as much passion and love as I could put into it. We kissed each other in till Max forgot to breath and pulled back. We both began breathing hard but I didn't care because I was with the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Fang?" I looked down at her and raised my eyebrow telling her 'what?'. She kissed me on the lips for a brief second but pulled away to look back up at me.

"I've been confused about us ever since we first kissed. I have been getting mixed emotions and it became overwhelming to me but," she paused for a brief minute to think over her words. "I now realize that I love you more than a friend and I wouldn't have gotten this far without you. I love you so much Fang and I can't lose you or else I might lose myself."

She trembled has new tears came to her eyes but I held her even closer and rocked her in my arms.

"I love you Max," I said in a soft voice, "and I will never leave you again."


End file.
